


do you like my hat?

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [18]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Five Years Later, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, and some good Trini and Zack being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: based on a prompt from teneriife--sea on tumblr:Trimberly proposal where Zack is Trini's wingman and tries to make her propose in a bunch of weird ways. Trini ends up doing a really simple proposal where she says "You stole my favourite beanie once so now I'm gonna steal your last name". Also because Trini has no canon last name.In which Zack and Trini brainstorm some extravagant proposal ideas. Kimberly walks in on their conversation wearing Trini's hat.





	do you like my hat?

“No. That’s ridiculous.” Trini crunched her cereal as loudly as she could in an effort to block out Zack’s voice. He was in the middle of detailing a sixteen-step proposal plan, and two of the steps involved Trini buying him food for no apparent reason.

“Listen, dude, she’ll love it,” Zack said, opening up one of the cabinets in Trini and Kimberly’s kitchen. “How many girls do you know who don’t like dogs, muffins, rock climbing, and boats?”

Trini dropped her spoon, letting it clatter against the bowl. “My girlfriend also likes financial responsibility. Now let me eat my Puffins in peace.”

“Don’t you guys have any good, sugary cereal?” Zack asked, closing the cabinet.

Trini shrugged.

“How about this: you grab a box of Lucky Charms and get down on one knee in the supermarket and say: ‘Kimberly Hart, will you make me luckier than this leprechaun and marry me?’ And then you buy the Lucky Charms to commemorate. Solves your boring cereal problem and your proposal problem.”

With another aggressive spoonful, Trini stared at him.

“Fine, no cereal. I still don’t get why you don’t like the restaurant one.”

“Because you said to rent out an entire restaurant and hire professional ballerinas to be the waitresses.”

Zack settled for a nectarine from the countertop fruit basket and plopped down across from Trini at the kitchen table. “You guys are gonna have the most boring marriage ever. Also, your head looks naked without a hat stuck to it.”

“Shut up, Zack,” she snapped. She watched the last piece of cereal float around the edge of the bowl. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. “I mean, she hasn’t even said yes yet.”

“You know she’s gonna.” Zack, while thoroughly ridiculous most of the time, had a way of knowing exactly when Trini needed him to be serious. It was just like that first night around the bonfire more than five years earlier when she’d surprised herself by coming out to a group of near total strangers and he'd been the first to make her feel comfortable with herself. Now those people were her best friends, and, if all went as Trini hoped, she’d be marrying one of them.

Zack reached across the table and grabbed the hand that Trini was using to stir the milk in her bowl. “She loves you so much. It’s kinda gross.”

Trini couldn’t help but smile a little. “Yeah.”

Zack bit into the nectarine and fruit juice dripped down his chin. Trini handed him a napkin. “...How do you feel about skydiving?”

“It's not that exciting when you're a cliff-diving Power Ranger.”

“But you guys met jumping off a cliff together!”

Trini shook her head.

“Ugh, fine! You know, I think you might be overthinking this.” He got up from the table to finish eating over the sink.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she was overthinking it. 

The front door to the apartment creaked open and Kimberly walked in. Suddenly the conversation with Zack was dramatically unimportant.

She was in one of Trini’s favorite outfits: black leather vest, ripped skinny jeans, loose pink tank top, and...Trini’s beanie?

Kimberly spotted Zack viciously gnawing on his nectarine. “Trini, I thought we decided not to get a pet yet.”

“Ha ha, so clever, Kimmy,” Zack said.

Trini got up to greet Kimberly as she dropped her bag on the floor by the shoe rack. “Nice hat,” Trini said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zack piped up from the kitchen, “It doesn’t really go with the outfit.”

Kimberly shot him a silencing stare and returned her attention to Trini. She removed the hat in question and held it in her hands. “I accidentally grabbed the wrong one on my way out and didn't realize 'til I was in the car. Sorry.” Her shrug-and-smile betrayed her insincerity. 

“I said she looks naked without it,” Zack chimed in.

Kimberly cocked her head as she looked at Trini. “Huh. It’s so weird,” she said, agreeing with Zack in a faux serious tone.

Trini snatched the hat from Kimberly’s hand and gruffly yanked it on over her hair. If Trini pouted long enough, Kimberly would usually repent and make her some sort of deliciously cheesy food.

“Sorry I stole your hat,” Kimberly said, pulling out a puppy dog face of her own. Knowing Kimberly, she was perfectly aware that she’d just issued a challenge.

"So you admit you stole it." Trini tried out a guilt trip. “I thought it was gone. Like, super lost.”

“Can I make it up to you?” Kimberly offered, moving a little closer to Trini and touching her arm.

Trini smirked, thinking she had won.

“Pizza? Maybe...something else after?”

No matter how many times she thought about kissing Kimberly, her heart fluttered.

“Great, I'll take that as a yes. Zack, are you staying for dinner?” Kimberly called, shattering Trini’s reverie.

“Uh--” Zack’s response was cut off by Trini stomping out of the room.

“Trini,” Kimberly whined, “don’t be mad.”

“You stole my favorite hat, Kim!” Trini exclaimed as she whirled back to face Kimberly.

“And I said I’d make it up to you!” Kimberly paused, and Trini left the room and started pacing aimlessly. Kimberly turned to Zack. “Did I interrupt--”

Zack cut her off. “Trini’s a little grumpy, that’s all. You know. Low blood sugar.”

Kimberly glanced at the empty cereal bowl on the table, shook her head, and took a deep breath. “Seriously, is something going on?

Zack shrugged exaggeratedly.

“You’re a terrible liar even when you don’t say anything.”

Trini walked back into the kitchen and poked a finger at Kimberly’s chest. “I’m gonna steal something from you, Kimberly Hart.”

Kimberly looked down at her clothes. “You want my vest?”

Trini pulled back her hand. “I--no. I’m--I’m stealing your last name.”

Kimberly narrowed her eyes, her lips slightly parted. As she realized what Trini meant, her eyebrows rose and a smile spread across her face.

In order to make it official, Trini got down on one knee and took Kimberly’s hand. She spoke slowly, cautiously. “Kimberly Hart, will you marry me?”

Happy tears sprung to Kimberly’s eyes as she nodded enthusiastically. Trini beamed and leapt up to kiss her.

“I still think you should have rented that boat,” Zack said, pulling both of his friends into a tight hug.

Kimberly cast a confused look in his direction, but Trini shoved him away and resumed kissing her fiancee.

“I’m gonna go ahead and order the celebration pizza,” Zack muttered, crossing through the kitchen as far from the couple as possible. “I’ll call the guys?”

“Mhmm,” Trini said, refusing to break the kiss.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Kimberly said quickly when she came up for air.

“I’m gonna go outside and look at the menu for a very long time,” Zack said, opening the door to the apartment and shutting it behind him. “Text me when it’s safe!” He called from the hallway.

Kimberly and Trini stayed pressed up against each other for several minutes before Kimberly pushed her back by the shoulders.

“I love you,” Kimberly said, her eyes shining.

Trini rolled her eyes jokingly. “Yeah, yeah.”

Kimberly kissed her again, hard. “My answer is yes, by the way.”

“Good.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this. Thank you x100 for this adorable prompt. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts at @fictional-portal on tumblr!


End file.
